


Let Him Go

by BrightsideIsMyMiddleName



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Cora Hale, Misunderstandings, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm nineteen, dude. Rude."<br/>"Stop calling me dude."<br/>"Well, I don't know your name!" Stiles rolled his eyes.<br/>"Well, let me fix that. My na..." And he was already extending a hand, but--<br/>"No, no, no, no." The guy froze, hand in the air, mouth snapping shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> -I started this forever ago, but then bad things happened on teen wolf (the thing that did not happen, no matter if it's canon, because Allison is super happy right now and if you're about to say otherwise: don't) and my will to write sort of died.
> 
> -But then Ryan Kelly shirtless happened. *Shigs*
> 
> -Title from "Let her go" by Passenger. Because you're not pining if you're not listening to music about losing the person you love.

Stiles was not sulking.

Alright. So what that Beacon's anniversary was his favorite holiday and he was usually always excited to have people from all over California on his city during that week? And it didn't really matter he was home for the first time in a month. Nor did the fact he was just sitting there on the park, watching the kids playing like a total creep - he was spending too much time with Derek, for god's sake - instead of doing something nice.

Yeah, his  best friend  ditched him to ask his girlfriend to marry him during the coolest fair ever. Stiles should be happy. No, screw that, Stiles _is_ happy - for Scott. He's just... Uncomfortable with being the only friend unmatched.

"Can I sit here?"

Stiles turned to look at however was interrupting his _not at all_ emo thoughts, just to see a stunning blond smiling shyly at him. _Wow_. What was the thing with Beacon Hills that everyone was insanely attractive?

Except for Stiles, obviously.

"You can't sit with us." Stiles said back, because _of course_ that's what he does when he sees a gorgeous guy willingly to (sort of) spend time with him. The guy's eyebrow just went up, but there was definitely a smirk playing on his lips. "I mean, go ahead, dude. It's a public park and all."

The guy's smile grew bigger as he sat down next to Stiles.

"Shouldn't you be partying hard right now?" He said, surprising Stiles. "I thought that was teens did during this event."

"You _thought_? You had never been to Beacon's party?"

Green eyes shook his head. "I'm not from here."

"Hehe. I  should have seen that coming." Stiles laid back and measured the guy thinking. "You have this dislocated thing going on. It's cute. Also, you didn't instantly knew who I was."

There was definitely amusement and surprise on the hot guy's eyes. "Are you a celebrity here, then?"

Stiles felt his lips twisting up. Being the Sheriff's son kind of makes you in the center of attention way too often. Most of the times not in a good way.

"You could say that."

"So tell me, famous guy," Stiles did not have goosebumps with the low voice of the young man "why are you here alone with your thoughts?"

"I thought you were here with me. Damn. I'm seeing ghosts again?"

"Funny." The guy rolled his green eyes, but quickly his heavy stare was fixed on Stiles. "I'm not letting it go, though. People say talking to strangers can be therapeutic. I'm here. So. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Hm. Stiles stopped to think about it. It wasn't like he had any chance with the guy. Or like he was going to see the guy again - and even if he did, what was bothering him wasn't exactly top secret.

"Well, since you're not letting this go... My best friend is proposing his girlfriend today."

The guy instantly frowned, confused. "Isn't getting married before 18 illegal in California?"

"If you don't have permission from your parents, I suppose. What does this have to do with anything?"

Stiles just watched the guy gets more confused.

"Your best friend is older than you then?"

"No. He's a few months younger actually..." His brain finally worked it, though. "What? Dude, how old do you think I am?"

"Uh." The green eyes quickly looked away. Oh damn. Hot guy was embarrassed and Stiles shouldn't find it super cute and adorable. "Sixteen?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again. Alright, he knew he looked younger and all, but _seriously_? That was way not true and it hurt. So the guy-possibly-a-model thought he looked like a kid. It shouldn't hurt this much.

Whatever. It wasn't like he had any hope or anything.

"I'm nineteen, dude. Rude."

"Stop calling me dude."

"Well, I don't know your name!" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well, let me fix that. My na..." And he was already extending a hand, but--

"No, no, no, no." The guy froze, hand in the air, mouth snapping shut. "If I learn your name, you'll stop being just a stranger and I won't spill my guts to an acquaintance. So you're stuck with dude. That or green eyes. Or hot park guy? Or Blondie. I dunno, dude is the best option, but..." Realizing the guy was just gaping at him, Stiles frowned. "What?"

"Hot park guy?"

Stiles actually said that?

He was never sure what he did say and what was on his mind. His lack of a filter made things quite messy and he usually regret 50% of the things he said.

"You're hot. We're in the park. You're a guy. It makes sense."

"You think I'm hot?"

There was a smug smirk going on and Stiles sudden red color had nothing to do with it. It wasn't like he wanted to kiss that smirk out of the guy's face or like he was feeling hot all over because of his fucking voice.

Nop. All under control here.

"I think you're fishing for complements."

"I am _not_." Stiles threw his head back as he laughed. When he looked again, the guy had a soft fond smile on his lips. "So. Back to your story. You don't like the girl?"

Frowning and replaying their conversation, he said: "What girl?"

The guy rolled his eyes, but his smirk grew wilder. "The one your best friend is going to propose?"

"No. I like her. It's just... All my friends are paired up, I guess? Suddenly, I'm the loner." Stiles just looked away. He stared at a kid, because no way in hell he was going to look at hot guy while spitting out his guts. "And it's stupid, I know, to hope that you'll find someone just not to be alone... But I guess I'm also afraid of being left out. I don't want to be everyone's third wheel. I don't want to be the funny best friend sidekick. For once... For once I'd like to be the protagonist of my own story." Stiles smiled a little turning to look back at those green eyes. "And all protagonists have a love interest."

He felt utterly stupid then, after saying all that. Geez, he sounded so dumb. And the guy was probably watching him carefully just to check if he was serious and then he was probably going to laugh.

Except he didn't. The guy just gave him a long look, and shook his head.

"I think you were wrong when you said it is stupid. It's not stupid. You want to be loved. There's nothing stupid about that. I, myself, would like to find somebody to love too." He smiles and Stiles could feel his heart racing at the sight. And the guy _totally_ just sort of quoted Queen."Although, I don't think you're just the sidekick. I just met you and I found you more interesting than anything else in this town."

Biting his lips and making his hand scratch his neck. _Oh god_ , Stiles could feel his cheeks burning.

"To be fair, you're not from here."

"Hm. Let me rephrase that, then. You're the most interesting person I've met in a long time."

There was more silence. Stiles was trying very hard not to swoon - he was failing hard.

 _Say something. God damn it, Stiles._ "Well, you're young."

"I'm 24." Hot guy said raising a bow. "That's five years up on you. I guess I'm older and wiser, so shut up and believe my word."

Stiles laughed. "Dude, fun fact about me: I never shut up."

Nodding with a smile playing on his lips, green eyes looked over to the park. "Now you're cheered up, shouldn't you go party and hook up with girls your age?"

"Boys, my age." It was out before he could help himself and he ignored how those green eyes snapped back to look at him. "I mean, I... Like both? But, yeah, really, _really,_ recently," he cleared his throat and look at his imaginary clock on his fist "like right _now_ , I'm feeling more inclined into guys."

And maybe because Stiles was just staring to the guy's lips, he saw the way they turned up slightly. "Is that so?"

Then, that thing happened. The thing were your eyes go up to meet the other person's eyes, just to go back to their lips, and you lick your lips and your feel your mouth go dry when the other person does the same.

"Absolutely." You say to fill the silence and...

There's kissing.

Stiles starts it, really. He looks to the guy's eyes one more time, just to be sure, and those green lights are looking expectant, welcoming him, giving him permission. So Stiles goes for it, closing the distance and placing a hand on the guy's neck.

It's sweet and nice. God, his stomach is turning and he feels nervous and anxious, sure, but happiness. Happiness is a thing there's exploding everywhere. Stiles is so fucking ready to deepen the kiss, he'll just...

He feels something throbbing on his lap and it's not the right sort of throbbing. He pulls back, whining, as his phone starts blurting _everyone else has had more sex than me_ , which - embarrassing much?

"Sorry." He says blushing as he picked up. "What?"

"Hi to you too." Scott sounds bitter and that means something bad happened. What could have happened?

"Oh my god, did Allison say no? Dude, do you..." Scott cut him.

"No, she said yes. But Isaac was hit by a car?" It sounded too much like a question, but Stiles knew what it meant. Scott was freaking out. He got up, but turned to look at the guy. "I mean, he's fine, but he broke a leg and it was so scary, Stiles! I thought he was going to die for a second and..."

"Alright, alright. I'm going to the hospital meet you, okay?" Stiles finished the call without waiting. It was painful to look at the guy. "So. I'm so damn sorry but a friend of mine is in the hospital and I really have to check on him."

The guy nodded, but his smile wasn't as happy.

"Go. Your friend needs you."

Stiles hated himself so much for leaving him there. He was so going to punch Isaac for being careless and getting himself in the hospital. Oh god. Isaac had to be okay. It was just a broken leg, right?

"God, I'm so sorry." And Stiles said one more time. "But I really have to go."

He practically ran, towards his jeep.

He could've sworn he heard someone calling his name, but then there was the fair's music playing and people cheering and he was sure he was imagining things.

Only when he got on his jeep he realized he didn't have the guy's number.

Or knew his name.

***

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Isaac said for the tenth time. "God, it's not like my heart stopped beating or anything. I just didn't see the car coming! Scott was more scared than I was."

Stiles hit Isaac's head and ignored the _ow_ his friend let out.

"What the hell were you thinking? Look both sides before crossing the road! God damn it, Isaac!"

Isaac totally did his puppy eyes things and pointed to Allison and Scott.

"Scott yelled _she said yes_ from across the street and there was music and I was too excited alright? I just didn't see it coming."

Scott nodded. "It was my fault. Shit, I'm sorry, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Allison placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It was no one's fault. It happened and we should all be glad everything is fine now. Except you, Isaac, because Cora will kill you for being so irresponsible."

Stiles winced in sympathy, but then he turned to glare at his friend. "And I'll help her, 'cause you totally cockblocked me."

" _What?_ " All three of his friends said at the same time. He rolled his eyes, but he pouted a little.

"So I was alone brooding because I was feeling sad-ish today. Anyway. Hot guy comes to talk to me. He's hot. And I mean, hot like the sun would feel like ice next to the guy. Like you almost want to drop on you knees and ask him to suck his dick _hot_. Those green eyes, fuck. They were so green, Scott. So green. And he had that nice guy thing going on? Let me not forget those lips. They were _sinfu_..."

"Stiles," he looked at his best friend. "Focus."

"Right. So. He asked me why I was sad and we talk and he was so fucking nice, like Disney Prince nice and then there was kissing going on. A nice kiss." Stiles sighed. "A really, really nice kiss."

" _Aaaaand_?" Allison said smiling excited. Isaac looked pained, but it was sure because of his leg and it had nothing to do with the description of the hot park guy. Scott just seemed Scott.

"And Scott called me and I left him."

All of them nodded, understanding the situation with sympathy. Scott was the first one to make the obvious question, though.

"What's his name? And you got his number, right?"

Stiles looked away blushing. "Er. No."

"'No' what?" Ally game was strong today. "No, you don't have his number? 'No' is his _name_?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, but he was completely embarrassed. "I didn't get his number. And... No, I don't even know his name."

"Stiles!" The three yelled in unison.

"What!?"

"How did you kiss a guy when you didn't even knew his name." Scott was shaking his head in disapproval, but there was a glint in his eyes that said _this is just like Stiles_. Oh well. His friends were used to him after all.

"It made sense at the time, alright." He whispered ignoring how stupid he was feeling. Damn. Beacon was a small town, that's true, but it wasn't going to be easy to find the guy. Not when hot guy could be from other city, just visiting the fair. Not when Stiles was going to go back to college in a week. "Fuck. I'm never going to see him again."

"There's always hope, Stiles." But even Allison didn't sound convinced.

He shrugged.

"So." He said after the sad silence was bordering them for too long. He pointed a finger at Allsion. His voice was happy now. "You said yes!"

They started to laugh and cheer. Stiles swallowed down the sadness from realizing he wasn't going to see hot guy again.

Whatever. He was going to be over it in a week.

***

Except he wasn't over it in a week.

He was feeling rejected - even if the guy seemed pretty into him -, listening to his emo playlist in repeat (maybe Let Her Go over and over again was a little too much, but anyway) and he didn't want to leave the house to do anything. Alright, he was leaving the house pretty often to see his friends, because he was going to go back to college and he needed to enjoy his extended family a little bit.

Stiles wasn't just going to parties or bars, like he would normally. Scott was telling him it was contra-productive, because this way his chances of finding hot park guy were smaller.

What did Scott know anyway?

Nothing. Scott knew nothing and all his friends were useless.

***

"Hi, deputy Parrish! Hello, Steel!" Scott said to the new deputy and his dog. Steel was a really nice dog, but he was getting older and therefore he needed more attention.

Scott didn't mind, though. He met the dog one month ago, but they bonded instantly.

"Hi, Scott." He smiled at the deputy. The guy was nice and remembered his name - Scott loved the Sheriff as a father, but some deputies could be assholes. Thank god it wasn't the case.

As he started to prepare things up, he thought some little small talk would be nice. "So... Enjoying the week of festivities?"

When the deputy just shrugged, Scott knew something was up.

"What happened?" Frowning, he pet the god. "Is the small time life too boring?"

"No, no, it's just... I met a guy." When Scott looked up, the deputy's cheeks were on fire. He smiled teasingly. "And we got on really well, I guess."

"There's a _but_ in there, I know there is."

"But I don't know his name. Or his number. Or anything at all." Sighing, the deputy rubbed his eyes with a hand. "I'm starting to thing I kissed a ghost."

One second - that was all Scott needed to put the pieces together.

Oh damn.

"Just... Can you hold Steel's collar for a second? I... I need to talk to Deaton about... er... Something important."

"Sure."

Scott practically ran to the kitten's area, where the vet was.

"Deaton." His boss looked up smiling and Scott just blurted out. "Do you think Deputy Parrish is hot? Hotter than the sun or hot like you just want to suck his dick?"

Deaton frowned. Then he raised his eyebrows. Opened his mouth and then closed them again.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"I'm asking if the deputy is really hot!" Scott huffed in frustration.  He had to be sure. If the deputy wasn't Stiles' guy and he messed things up, his best friend was going to murder him.

"Scott, I thought you just asked Allison to marry you. If you're having second thoughts about your sexuality..."

"No! Wait! What? No, just no!" He could feel blood running in his face. "It's just. Stiles met someone. Parrish met someone. And they both kind of said the same thing about the person they met - that they don't know their names or their cells. Except the only thing Stiles said about mystery guy is that he's hot and has green eyes. Basically."

"Oh." The vet just stopped to think for a while. "Why don't you ask Parrish how his guy looked like? If it sounds like Stiles, you'll be sure."

"Nice! Thanks!" He nodded and left going back to the clinic. Parrish was there looking sad at his dog. God, he was pinning just like Stiles, wasn't he? "The guy you met. What color were his eyes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question, Deputy!" Scott rolled his eyes annoyed. Parrish blinked a few times, completely confused, but answered anyway.

"Amber."

Scott smiled. Eyes matched.

"Did he leave because a friend called him?"

Parrish raised his eyebrows. "How do you..."

"Hi. I'm the friend who called him." The man was gaping at him. "On the bright side, I know he was sulking because he left you and I know he wants to meet you again. On the other hand, though... Never mind. You'll figure it out today."

Scott _so_ wasn't going to be the one telling the deputy he was hooked up by the Sheriff's son.

"What's today?"

"Oh. I'll tell my friend to drop by the station."

The deputy finally gave him a real smile.

***

Stiles wasn't sure _why_ Scott was so pragmatic at him going to have dinner with his father at the station.

He was still a little touchy because of hot park guy alright. They had chemistry. Stiles didn't have much of that these days. The unfinished business was eating him up. He needed to see the guy again. He just needed to.

Stiles opened the station's door and saw Tara sitting at the main desk. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi, deputy Graham." He showed the Chinese take out he brought. "Just food for me and the old man. No math homework today."

"All grown-up, I see."

He rolled his eyes and he was about to go to his father's office when he saw him.

Hot park guy was looking straight at him, sitting on a desk, wearing a deputy's uniform - hot and handsome as ever - and... Just there. Smiling. At him.

"Hi." The hot park guy... No, screw that. The hot _deputy_ (oh god. That was going to be the source of so many wet dreams) stood up and Stiles walked closer.

"Hi back." Because what else would he say?

"Scott told you to come?"

Stiles arched a bow. "Yes. Why... Dude, you met Scott? How did..."

"I guess I was rambling about the guy I met and quoted Mean Girls to me..." Stiles blushed, but felt betrayed. He _knew_ what Stiles was talking about! Damn him. "...And he realized it was the other side of the story. He said he would tell you to stop by."

He peeked. "So, deputy _Parrish_ ," he tested the word - it felt amazing placing a name to the face Stiles had been replaying on his mind, "you've been rambling about me?"

"Call me Kyle. No more _dude_." Stiles laughed carefree. "And yes, I've been rambling and thinking about you a lot."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Stiles totally thought the shy way Kyle was looking at him was endearing.

"How about the kiss? Have you been thinking about the kiss?"

The blush only made the deputy more cute. "Yes. I have. But I've gotta ask... What's your name?"

Laughing. "Oh man, Scott didn't tell ya, did he?" Parrish shook his head. "Stiles, my name is Stiles Stilinski."

"Stilinski?" Kyle repeated, his eyes going wide.

"Yes. But relax. The old man won't mind, 'cause I'm all legal and everything, deputy Parrish." Stiles got a little closer.

"You're gonna call me deputy now all the time, aren't you?"

Licking his lips, Stiles shrugged. "What can I say? It's hot, deputy."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but he looked around. "So your dad won't mind if I kiss you?"

"Nop! But... I mean... " He pretended to think about the matter. "I guess you're going to have to take me on a date or two, just to make he think you're serious about me. Otherwise, he might shoot you."

The deputy was laughing when he tilted his head closer to Stiles'. "Yeah? How about a movie? I have a huge sci-fi collection at home, if that's something that you like."

Stiles could feel himself smiling like an idiot and his heart was hammering.

"I think this is the begging of a great relationship, deputy."

They kissed again and it felt amazing...

...Until Stiles' dad cleared his throat and asked for an explanation.

Nah. It was awesome anyway. And the way Parrish's fingers intertwined with Stiles' as they explained the situation?

He wouldn't change it at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://dereksshale.tumblr.com/).


End file.
